


A Glimpse of the Future

by captain_smthg



Category: One Piece
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Prophetic Dreams, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_smthg/pseuds/captain_smthg
Summary: What everyone didn't know about Trafalgar Law, pirate-surgeon extraordinaire, is that he can see the future.Kinda.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HOHOHOHO! YES! IT'S VACATION TIME AND I'M GONNA GRADUATE NOW! YAY! I'M BACK BITCHES AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME WRITING AGAIN! Hehe. So for starters and to get myself back at shape, Imma bring you this teeny tiny little fic. Enjoy!

What everyone didn't know about Trafalgar Law, pirate-surgeon extraordinaire, is that he can see the future.

Kinda.

So you see, back when he still live at Flevance, he once get this dream of older veraion of himself, standing atop a submarine, with a long sword lying on his shoulder beside a polar bear wearing an orange vest suit. He dismissed it as a ridiculous and live on as usual. Years later, he met Bepo and stole the Polar Tang.

Also, on one occasion, he also dreamed of standing in front of a burning building, amidst a pile of dead bodies, hysterical— shouting at something the eye couldn't see. Then the tregedy of Flevance happened and once he calmed enough, he realized its a vision of himself shouting at the burning hospital where he left Lammy, his sister.

For years to come, dreams come to Law and he quickly connected the dots with the reality. It's a prophetic dream. A dream where he can see the future, although not at a determinable time. Now that he realized what they are, he decided to utilize them and use them to his advantage. He became more observant and conscious of everything, watching out for any familiar things he possibly saw in a dream before.

There's a catch to it, though. He can't tell anyone about the dream unless it already happened. If he did, the dream won't come true and a different outcome would be realized.

He's standing— watching the destructive and gory war before his very eyes when a jolt of recognition passed through him. A scene from one of his dreams, the one with Strawhat Luffy clutching a dead body of Ace, and with Strawhat himself passing out shortly after, never to gain consciousness again.

The hazy scene of the dream swam through his foggy mind, before a loud scream pierced through his ears, cutting off whatever stupor he is under. He located the source of the scream and saw, what is pictured through his mind merely moments before, Strawhat Luffy clutching desperately the body of his surely dead brother.

Horror seized him through and in a dazed, he ordered his crew to get involved and saved Strawhat Luffy, no matter the cost. He didn't what prompted him to do so, but he did not have much time to ponder for it now. He saved Luffy and he gave out a breathy deep sigh, releasing a tension he didn't know he had.

•••

Well, now that he'd done it, he's a little bit proud of himself that he saved Luffy. The childish pirate continued to wreck havoc across the seas. He's just not so happy that Luffy chose exactly the island he's in while doing an extremely important mission.

Law realized quickly there would be no use crying over a spilled milk and instead include the Strawhat Crew in his plans. To be exact, in taking down Doflamingo. What he said about taking down Kaido is uttee nonsense because frankly, he did not expect to live through in the battle against Doflamingo. He only wanted to avenge Cora-san. Well, now that he survived, it's neither here nor there.

He decided, after taking down Kaido, maybe he'd retire and come clean with his crew, that he never really wanted One Piece. Maybe settle down on a little island and cure the people there while hoping to hide against the Marines.

That changed, however, because of one dream.

A dream involving himself and Strawhat.

With him holding hands with Luffy, facing the sunset, with matching rings gleaming brightly against the orange glow of the setting sun.


	2. Future of Me and You

Its just an ordinary day in the otherwise unusual crew of Strawhats.

Law, being as exhausted as he was, immediately dropped off the bed the first chance he saw one. Its been three days after taking down Kaido and tomorrow, his own crew is set to sail towards the North Blue. He already talked about his "retirement plans" to his crew earlier and got surprised when they all agreed to settle down instead on some isolated island with him and established a hospital for those who can't afford it. Needless to say, he's overjoyed and for the first time in years, he slept peacefully.

•••

_He felt warm. The comfortable warm kind that you'd sought after even if it's summer._

_The kind of warm one associate with chocolate drinks during winter._

_The kind of warm you'd felt spreading through your chest after seeing a loved one laughing over something silly._

_However, as much as Law wanted to cocoon himself more of that warm, the warmth seemed to moved on in itself and started tickling him from his sides._

_He opened his eyes and is greeted by the warmest pair of chocolate brown orbs he'd ever seen, underneath is a very familiar scar he's sure he's seen somewhere, but can't point his finger on._

_Then, he reached his hand slowly to touch the lovely imperfection on the person's face when everything blurred and the sunlight streamed through his closed eyes._

•••

"Captain! You're awake! You had us scared for a minute there!" Sachi exclaimed as soon as he opened his eyes.

Law wiped the remains of the sleep, paused to look around before realizing his whole crew surrounding him with others giving him odd looks.

"What do you mean?" He grumbled sleepily.

"You're making this weird noises in your throat and then you started stretching and flexing before reaching out your arms for air—" The rest of Penguins explanations has been drowned out when Law remembered his dream.

_What is... that?_

Law paused and tried to remember all the details as much as he can before sighing mentally, being tired of figuring out what is prophetic dreams and which is not.

He then ignored everyone and stood up, moving outside where he can already hear Luffy and his loud laughter, probably laughing at whatnot shenanigans that he cooked up with Usopp or Chopper.

"Oi Torao! You're finally awake!" Luffy shouted at him as a way of greeting. Law could have just easily ignored the other captain if not for the warm smile the Strawhat Captain is giving him.

A picture of an arm wrapping itself around his waist flashed across his mind.

What made him pause is not the remnants itself from the dreams but by the arms wrapping themselves, not just once, nor twice, or thrice but four times, around his torso, stretching unnaturally.

He looked up and met Luffy's eyes once again, frozen in shock and mind racing around a mile a minute.

Another scene flashed in his mind, this time at usually red vest even redder by the blood soaking through it, with a yellow sash tainted with dark red of blood, hanging limply at the side.

Law drew in a deep breath as he felt himself hyperventilating more and more over the time he stood here, unaware with the alien looks people gave him, which, _he'd be doing as well if he can see himself_ , when a calm throaty voice reached towards the barriers on his mind.

"Torao?"

Law jerked and focused on Luffy's eyes, which is blinking owlishly at him in that very Luffy-like way and Law forgot all the premonotion— he's sure of it, now— for a second.

"Luffy-ya?" His voice came out raspy and his tongue felt like sandpaper, so he licked his lips and forced his face into a neutral expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh sorry for the short update I'm so sleepy af. HAHAHA.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based actually on my friend. He told me earlier that he kinda can see future on his dreams and while eating ice cream on my home, I got inspired from it and this fic is born!
> 
> Also, this has a chapter 2. I'm just so goddamn tired already and quickly whipped up the narration so things will be clear and you'll understand the story better before I moved onto dialogue and scenes. Enjoy!


End file.
